What A Lovely Tea Party!
by ladylupin6332
Summary: Sequel to Snow ish. Can stand alone, though. Remus has to have a sit down with his daughter. Very cute, very fluffy. Completely innocent. Lol..


A/N: I have had computer problems lately, and beta problems- that is why there has been no updates on "Vacation" in the last few weeks. It's coming, though, I promise. But, while I was stuck off of the internet, I cleaned up my computer, and found this old story I'd started for this challenge, like, years ago-

_**-THE PARENT CHALLENGE-**_

_**Rules/Guidelines: **_

_**Due June 20th (but late entries will gladly be accepted) **_

_**Length: Up to 1500 words. **_

_**1. Ginny and Remus must be in an established relationship (married or no, that's up to you), and living together. **_

_**2. They can have as many children as you feel like writing, but at least one child has to be over the age of 5 (In other words, not all stories about their first baby being born). **_

_**3. A child has to misbehave and Remus has to deal with it. **_

_**4. Has to include one (or more) of the following: **_

_**--a meal **_

_**--a bath **_

_**--a trip to the store/Diagon Alley **_

_**--putting children to bed**_

and decided that, with some tweaking, it would fit perfectly as a sequel to "Snow"! So, here it is. You don't have to read "Snow", though, to read this- it makes sense by itself.

…

DISCLAIMER: I only own Amelia, their daughter- who, in this story is based off of my little brother, Lucas. This is almost exactly how he acted before our little sister, Lisey, was born. And the title is a throw to a (really funny) line/part from 'Jay and Silent Bob Strike Back'.

So, yes. READ AND ENJOY!

…

"Remus?"

No answer.

Ginny straightened, putting a hand on her aching lower back. Why, oh why had she decided to get pregnant again?

"Remus!"

Again, nothing. Where was he?

Ginny went to the doorway. "Remus Lupin!" she shouted.

"What?" his voice floated from the living room.

Ginny sighed, making her way down the hallway. "Have you seen my booties?"

Remus, who was grading some last straggling papers, didn't look up from the parchments. "Have you checked in with my laundry?"

Ginny put a hand on her hip. "Not 'my booties' as in my own personal booties. I mean the booties I've been knitting for the baby."

Remus laid down his quill. Those booties- he should have known. Ever since she'd gotten pregnant, she'd been knitting booties. Now, seven months later, the number towered to at least eighty little pairs. It was quite insane- Harry and Ron had even begun calling her 'Hermione', after Hermione's little stint in year with S.P.E.W.

"Aren't they in the baby's room?"

"No!" Ginny cried. "They're all gone!"

"Gone?" Remus cocked an eyebrow. "Each and every pair?"

Ginny nodded.

Remus looked at his 'wife'- after six years of being together and having one (and a half) children, even though it wasn't legally recognized, they still considered themselves married. "What do you think happened to them?"

"I think…" Ginny sighed. "I think Amelia may be hiding them, actually." She sat down beside him. "She heard me and Hermione talking about the baby shower, and I think she might have gotten a little jealous."

Remus took off his reading glasses, rubbing his temples. He knew where this was going. "Ginny-"

"Please, Remus? Just ask her if she has them." Ginny pleaded. "Come on. She always forgives you- every time I have to be the bad guy, she holds a grudge against me for weeks!"

"Really, Ginny- the girl's five. Her favorite color changes every other day- I doubt she could hold a grudge if she tried."

Ginny pouted, ignoring this. "Please?" she pressed on. "Please?"

Heaving a great sigh, Remus stood up, and Ginny kissed him thankfully. "I love you," she reminded him.

"Yeah, sure," Remus teased, rolling his eyes. With that, he set off towards his daughter's bedroom.

The door was only slightly closed. Remus could see his girl- his beautiful little daughter- sitting in the middle of the floor, having a tea party with her stuffed animals. He smiled. Amelia was pouring her guests imaginary tea with utmost concentration- her brow was furrowed, her little pink tongue sticking out the side of her mouth.

Remus knocked softly on the door, trying not to take her by surprise, but Amelia jumped anyway.

"Daddy!" she cried. "You made me spill the tea!"

Remus stepped inside. "Oh, Daddy's sorry."

Amelia looked at him, then nodded. "Okay." She picked up her raggedy brown bear- named, aptly, Mr. Bear- and held it out to him. "But now Mr. Bear is burned-ed. Help me fix him up?"

Remus nodded, taking the bear and sitting down on the edge of Amelia's pretty pink bed with him. He turned him in his hands, taking in his tea-party apparel. "Um, baby? Why's Mr. Bear wearing a dress?"

"'Cause it's Miss Moffet's birthday!" she said, as if this explained everything- making him the biggest doo-doo head on the planet for having to ask.

"Oh." Remus chuckled. He held Mr. Bear while Amelia scurried around, looking for her Little Miss Doctor kit. She found it, buried at the very bottom of her toy box.

"Once Mr. Bear is all fixed, he can sleep and you can sit in his seat," Amelia told her father, digging out some band-aids and some ace bandages and beining to wrap Mr. Bear's wounds.

"Actually, I just wanted to come in here for just a moment…"

Amelia looked up at him, her little brow furrowed again. "You don't want to come to Miss Moffet's tea party?"

…

Minutes later, Remus Lupin found himself squeezed between Miss Moffet- the birthday girl- and Henrietta the Frog, a fluffy little bonnet placed on his head, sipping imaginary tea out of a cup roughly the size of a teaspoon. As Amelia scurried around, making sure her guests were comfortable, Remus glanced at the bed where Mr. Bear was resting- bearing more than a little resemblance to a mummy with all his bandages.

"I think," he attempted, "that Mr. Bear is feeling good enough to come back to the party."

"No, Mr. Bear is sleeping, silly!" Amelia flounced to her own seat, settling down, sipping her cup daintily. "Aren't you having fun, Daddy? Mommy likes my tea parties."

"Oh, of course I'm having fun!" Remus ammended immedietly.

"Good."

Remus sighed, setting down his cup. "Speaking of Mommy," he said. "You know how Mommy's been knitting lately? For the baby?"

Amelia nodded, her face completely passive.

"Well, Mommy's knitting has gone missing." He waited for a second, for a sign of guilt. "Amelia, have you seen it?"

Finally! Amelia looked down at the table, stirring her imaginary tea. "No," she said, her voice indicating otherwise.

"Are you telling the truth, Amy?"

Amelia was silent, insolently stirring her tea.

Remus reached across the tiny table, lifting his daughter's eyes to meet his own. "Amy, did you take Mommy's knitting?"

Amelia sighed. "I didn't take it- I just hid it."

"Baby, that's taking it."

"No. No, it isn't!" Amelia protested. "I was going to give it back."

"When?"

Amelia shrugged.

Remus stood up, coming over to his daughter's side of the table, kneeling in front of her so that they were eye-level. "Amelia," he said softly, but his voice stern. "Why did you take it?"

"Because!" Amelia crossed her arms. "Mommy's always knitting for the baby. And now the baby's getting a party! It ain't even been born yet and it's getting all this stuff."

"You got all this, too, before you were born." Remus told her.

"But once the baby's born, you guys will want to love it and there won't be any love left for me." Now, Amelia's eyes were tearing up, her lip quivering.

Remus folded her into his arms. "Amy, baby, you know that's not true." He smoothed down her soft, light brown curls. "You know me and Mommy will always love you- even if we have a million other babies. You came first, and made all of me and Mommy's dreams come true- that makes you extra special."

"Re-really?" Amelia sniffed.

"Of course!" He kissed her forehead. "Do you feel better, now?"

Amelia nodded. "I guess."

"Good." He hugged her again, standing up. "Now, where did you hide the booties?"

"Outside in the treehouse."

Remus chuckled. "Why don't you run out and go get them? Then you can bring them to Mommy and tell her you're sorry."

"Okay," Amelia said, shuffling her feet. With a helpful nudge from her father, she started towards the back door. Remus turned the other direction towards the hallway and nearly knocked Ginny down- she'd been standing outside Amelia's doorway, listening.

"There," Remus said. "She's bringing them back."

"Thank you," she smiled.

Remus placed a hand on her stomach. "You heard what she said? About the baby?"

Ginny nodded. "Yeah… I guess we'll have to try harder to make her feel included with the baby."

"Yes, and-" he was cut off by Ginny giggling. Well, it started out as a giggle, then bubbled over into a full-fledged laugh.

"What's so funny?" he asked.

"I'm sorry," Ginny gasped. "I just can't take you seriously wearing that ridiculous bonnet."

His hand flew to his head, pulling off the furry bonnet. "Jeez, Gin-" he said, exasperatedly, "didn't you know it's Miss Moffet's birthday?" With that, he turned, walking back to the living room- hoping Ginny felt like the biggest doo-doo head on the face of the planet.

…

A/N: So, there it is. As you probably noticed, I tweaked the rules a bit, too- Amelia is five, instead of over five, and the 'meal' was actually a tea party. But, oh well.

I'm off to work on 'Vacation' some more, now that my computer is VIRIUS-FREE!

Please, be a darling, and review. THIS MEANS YOU:)

Kissies- LULA


End file.
